


Active Ingredient

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-30
Updated: 2001-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: What do they see in each other?





	Active Ingredient

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Active Ingredient

## Active Ingredient

by silvina

Author's Website: http://members.nbci.com/dueSou

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. The views described herein are not the views of the author. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com or visit http://members.nbci.com/dueSou and http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul 

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: 

* * *

You know, I don't get those two. Yeah sure, Fraser's attractive and all, you'd have to be blind not to see that, but Vecchio? Eeew. I mean he's going bald, and he's got that big nose, just-no. He's always bitching about something. Maybe it's his eyes. 

And what's the big deal about Fraser, anyway? He's beautiful, but I couldn't imagine spending all my time with him. He's just not normal. The man's a freak! He's my best friend, but he's a big, Canadian freak. 

I just don't get what they see in each other. Maybe it's true: love is blind. 

* * *

End


End file.
